1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch/circuit board arrangement that is designed for installation in a handle of a hand-held tool. The invention also relates to a hand-held tool that is equipped with such a switch/circuit board arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hand-held tools such as drills, cordless screwdrivers, or the like, functions such as the rotation speed of a tool head are frequently controlled by means of a switch that can be actuated by a user. In this case, the switch can be embodied as a simple on-off switch, a switch with several switching stages, a switch that can be actuated continuously across a switching spectrum, or a switch with a speed-adjustment function. Customarily, the switch is affixed to a housing of the tool and electrically connected to a circuit board by means of cables; for example, the circuit board can convert a signal received from the switch into control signals for a motor. The circuit board in this case is itself likewise fastened to the housing of the tool. Separate securing ribs are provided for respectively fastening the switch and the circuit board in the tool housing.
It has become apparent that installing the switch and the circuit board in the housing of the tool can require a considerable amount of effort. In addition, particularly in mass production of tools, it has turned out that problems can arise when maneuvering the switch and the circuit board, both before and during installation in the housing.